


The Unseen Builders

by Lightbringer34



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Apropos of nothing - Freeform, Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightbringer34/pseuds/Lightbringer34
Summary: The psyches and character of the humans of Evangelion have been analyzed over and over. Did anyone ever think to look at the Evas themselves?
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Ikari Yui, Souryuu Asuka Langley & Souryuu Kyouko Zeppelin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	The Unseen Builders

  * Unit 00 is full of self-hatred and blind hatred of the world and its own existence. Rei tamps that down within her mind, focusing it into hatred for the Angels, clamping down on the animal screaming and locking it away in the cavernous depths of the Rei/Lillith connection. Whatever purpose it once had is long gone, stripped away by NERV’s experiments. 



  * Unit 01 is full of hatred of Others, Opponents, and Angels, recognizing them as things that should Not Be. IT is, after all, the perfect life form and should be the only thing on the Earth. It also has pride in itself and its own abilities as a reality-altering death bringer. As a result, it loathes its restraints and armor, taking every opportunity in the series to shatter its bonds and be the creature it was born to be. Only the combined efforts of Yui and Shinji manage to harness the Beast’s will enough for him to pilot it. Has the most raw power out of all the EVAs, but meant to be a Sentinel, protecting worlds the Evangelions had finished terraforming.



  * Where Units 00 and 01 are prototypes and proof-of concept models full of range and pain, Unit 02 is a dutiful soldier, full of finesse and grace in battle. With years and years to grow, tinker, and modify its body and mind, NERV-Berlin created the perfect union of Man’s Works and the Hand of God. Ironically, Koyoko Zeppelin Soryhu’s shattered soul was actually beneficial to the creation of Unit 02, allowing the alien mind to slowly study the concepts of emotion, the idea of family, and the basic constructions that make up human society and relationships. This process accelerated when Koyoko committed suicide and the two halves of her soul merged into one within the Unit. Though the gulf between the two souls is too different to communicate with words, if Koyoko could leave the EVA, she’d have enough material to write three bookshelves on Evangelions, Angels, and their psychological makeup. Unit 02 itself is a warrior, sharing Unit 01’s strong desire to vanquish the Angels, and understands extensive tactics regarding combat, including mental physical, and up to 6-dimension combat, in which two Angels attack one another on several planes of existence at once. The haughtiest of the EVAs, convinced that its ability to bond with the Lillim means it will be the only surviving and stable Evangelion after the Angel Wars. 



  * Unit 03 is yet another unsung tragedy in the Angel Wars. Originally a shaper and moulder, the being that would become Unit 03 used its AT Field to finely shape both landscapes, creatures, and plants to its desired forms, in a manner much more refined than that of its fellows. This extended to its own body, where it often created minuscule appendages and growths to modify AT Fields and living bodies at the sub-atomic level. Such a basically gentle creature should never have been born into the Evangelion program, let alone suffer a tortuous demise at the hands of the Angel Bardiel and Unit 01. 



  * Unit 04 never gained a true personality, being destroyed by the prototype N2 engine in its initial moments of consciousness, which mostly consisted of confusion and an awareness of both being and restriction. It died unknowing and unacknowledged, along with its pilot.



  * Hard-working and paraplegic, Unit 05 was initially deemed a failure by the American NERV base in Boston but due to SEELE budget cuts, they were forced to make it work, giving it a wheeled lower half and mechanical arms. This process was even more excruciatingly painful than armor is to a regular Evangelion, which says something as the latter’s armor is bolted to their skin and meshed muscle and electric wire. Unit 05 is in constant pain, but prefers it to a limbless lightless existence in the Evangelion graveyard. Has no healing abilities like the “regular Evangelions”. It is aware it is not as powerful, agile, or impressive as the other Units, having linked with the Charon system inside Bethany Base, and has instead resolved to strive the most in the Angel Wars. Has no understanding of humans, save Pink Loud One, preferring to gather knowledge of machines and mechanisms. Mainly an Adam-based life form, but spliced with a limited form of Lillithian DNA in an early attempt to kickstart healing. Originally terraformed mountain ranges and undersea formations.



  * The Mark 06 is the closest thing to the perfect Evangelion without the intervention of an Impact-scale event. A mysterious and inestimably ancient carcass excavated on the moon by SEELE and implanted within an Evangelion chassis, only Kawrou Nagisa can communicate with, pilot, or even approach Mark 06. The blue and yellow Evangelion holds inestimable secrets and it will give them up to no one, save the Angel of Free Will. On its own, it is the fastest Evangelion that ever was and will be built, able to bend physical laws so that it may teleport through Dirac Seas. Constantly teetering on the brink between Evangelion and something Else, the Lance of Longinous is as much a containment device as it is a weapon, which it uses with considerable skill. Kawrou Nagisa has described it to his handlers and SEELE technicians as “hopeful” “wistful” and “afraid” at various times, but refuses to elaborate. Both Evangelion and Pilot are confidantes, with Kawrou Nagisa sometimes sleeping in his EVA’s cockpit.



  * Unit 08 is young, cheery, and curious about everything it encounters. It enjoys poking, prodding, and shooting things in that order. Though it greatly enjoys new experiences and sensations, it is unfortunately not very bright. This can often times prove to be an asset, allowing it to wait patiently for long periods of time, absorbing each changing moment of existence as completely new and interesting. Originally lost in transit in the Pacific Ocean for two years, Unit 08 was discovered by NERV and then shortly stolen by Mari Makinami and the founding members of WILLE. Originally a form of product control, watching and critiquing the efforts of other Evangelions in their tasks.



  * If Unit 13 could be described in a word, it would be zealot. Gendo Ikari married the increased finesse of creating Evangelions with NERV’s older intense psychological conditioning and torture regimes to create the perfect tool. Cloned countless times to create the “artificial Angels” that pursue WILLE, Unit 13 views its own death as a necessary and just thing, if it brings about the destruction of its enemies. A perfect puppet for Gendo Ikari’s Impact schemes. If the Evangelions look upon the Mark 06 with fear and awe, they look upon Unit 13 with horror and disgust. More artificial than Unit 05 and perhaps more mad than Unit 00, this four-armed Evangelion is the perfect example of the Frankenstinian ethic and vision behind Gendo’s purpose. 




End file.
